Sacrifice
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: She knew the mission was a disaster from the very beginning. Why didn't she stop it when she had the chance? Scully&Reyes story. Character death!


I have a thing for Scully and Reyes .. sometimes I feel like writing short stories with these two. Here is my first one. I hope you will like it. I didn't have beta-reader who would check it for mistakes so I am sorry in advance. Thank you for your comments and opinions. Sammie**  
**

**The X Files**

Scully, Reyes

hurt/comfort, drama, character death

* * *

...:::_** Sacrifice**_ :::...

She knew the mission was a disaster from the very beginning. Why didn't she stop it when she had the chance? Why didn't she find a different solution? Why did she give Reyes control over it? It was too late now to even try to change anything. There was nothing left to do than let the development of the situation direct her next steps. Dana's fingers squeezed the gun tighter it was almost painful. Her eyes were moving fast as she checked the dark warehouse. A group of people standing in the middle of the biggest room didn't seem to move to any direction, two men with huge guns were walking around. Dana noticed there were small kids among the kidnapped people.

„Where the hell is Doggett?" her inner voice spoke. John was probably on his way to the warehouse but Monica's stubbornness got both women into troubles. Now they had to do something. Another men were comming into the building and Dana couldn't risk being disclosed. She found a good position and shot a bullet. It hit the target. One of the armed men fell to the ground. Panic overwhelmed both the kidnapped victims and the vilains. Monica understood Dana's sign and started shooting. She managed to hit two men before they were able to hide themselves. Now there was only one of the bad guys left. Neither Dana nor Monica could see where he disappeared. Scully knew she had to change her possition to become more useful for their new strategy. Agent Reyes came carefully closer to her partner in order to exchange information about the upcoming action. At the moment when she was moving towards Dana, she didn't notice the man who stood up and started aiming his gun at them. It all happened so fast like in a blink of an eye. Agent Reyes turned around and when she saw the man prepared to shoot, she jumped into the trajectory of the bullet. Monica didn't think, she didn't see what was going to happen, she only felt the need to save Dana's life. It was the instinct that led her to this decision. The bloodthursty bullet penetrated her skin and found its new home near agent's heart. She fell down on her knees pushing hard against the wound. Everything around was starting to look blurry and the sounds were comming to her ears from far. Dana yelled Monica's name then stood up and shoot the man who was responsible for agent Reyes' injury. When she made sure that there was nobody else who could harm her, she run to a woman's body laying on the ground, covered with blood and writhing in terrible pain.

„Monica!" she whispered her name, sat down next to her head and unzipped her leather jacket. The wound was clear but the bullet was too close to her heart. Dana knew she couldn't help her, she knew that even before she took her phone out of her pocket, Monica could be already dead. She didn't want to waste time on doing something that wouldn't save her life.

Scully took Monica's head into her hands and run her fingers through the agent's hair. Their eyes met. There were questions in Dana's eyes she always wanted to ask but had never have time or courage. Monica's eyes were full of love and respect accompanied by the unspoken things she always wanted to tell her new partner, but was too afraid to do so.

„Why did you do it? I had him ..." Dana didn't know what to say so she started with a question she already knew the answer for in the corner of her mind.

„I had to. I had to save you," Monica answered and started coughing.

„But why?" Dana needed to know the reason.

„You have already lost too much. You have sacrificed your life, your child and even yourself," another attack of cough filled Dana's ears and she wished she could help her somehow. Scully hoped for Doggett to come soon, they might still have time to save agnt Reyes. She scanned the surroundings again. No, still no sign of so much needed John.

„I have nothing to lose and if the meaning of my life is saving yours, I am happy," Monica added and closed her eyes.

„Stay with me!" Dana screamed and shook with her.

„You deserve a happy ending, Dana. You have a chance to start again. You have Mulder," Monica tried to hide the tears but Dana noticed that water filled her partner's eyes.

„I love you," with this Monica looked at her for the last time. Tears were falling from Scully's eyes right into agent Reyes hair as she was holding her in her arms.

The End


End file.
